edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Water
__FORCETOC__Water is a liquid block added in Version 1.5 of Eden. It has recently been updated so it could flow, but many people dislike the flowing effect. However, on slide worlds, its use is invaluable as a method that carries you to the next hill or a higher location instead of using hills that sometimes slow you down. It has not been made naturally spawning, and there is no only water flat world to download. Like the ladder, it can be used as an elevator, though it has a slower rate of ascent Uses The water block is used as a(n): elevator, water ride, lift, waterfalls, rivers, lakes, and fountains. It carries the Avatar upwards, and is very useful when buiding tall structures. This, along with the Lava block, are the only blocks that change their volume as they spread out, gradually becoming shorter. When placed, it flows outwards, 3''' blocks out in '''4 directions (front, back, left, and right), the diaganal directions only span about 1 to 2 blocks out, only if it is placed on flat terrain, if not, its range varies. Because it flows downwards when placed, it can be used as a fountain, or waterfall, and fills the void when it is spread out. Trivia *Despite its natural occurence in real life, Kingly Games has not made it naturally spawning as of version 1.7. This will change in 2.0 with the addition of naturally occuring lakes. *Destroying the highest block of water will delete any blocks adjcent or below it in 1.6. *Placing another Water block above it makes it the primary block that can delete the Water below it/ down stream from it, if it itself is deleted. *This is one of two blocks that flow, the other being Lava. *This is one of three transparent blocks, the others being Glass and Fence. *This is one of Six blocks the user can interact with, the other four being Vines, Lava, Trampolines, Ice (Ramps) and Ladders. *Water and Lava act the same way (when a single block is placed) through how much and far they flow out. *Water is the one of the two animated blocks. *If you color the "source" (the one you place) all other blocks which flow from it are that color. *Painting the core water block does not affect the water that flowed from it, in other words, painting the top block will not change the color of the block beneath it. *Water and Lava are the only blocks that can shift their volume. *Some people use water comined with coloring blocks to make optical illusions. *Water is commonly used as doors, usually colored white or black. *It's also possible to be affected by water diagonally. If you have a corner of block, with the water being furthest away, in a three block corner, the water will affect you, even though you cannot see it. You have to jump in order for it to work though. *If a creature jumps in water while on Fire the fire will extinguish. Category:Block Category:Transparent Category:Unnatural Block Category:Special Block